Ways to Confess: Flower Confession
by judaiteito
Summary: AU... 1st Installment of the series 'Ways to Confess'. Yogi has been receiving different types of flowers from an unnamed person. With his friends Gareki, Nai and Tsukumo, can they uncover the identity of the person who keeps on giving Yogi these flowers? What will Yogi do when that person is about to confess to him? Who is this person? (Yeah, I suck at summaries.)


**Title: Ways to Confess: Flower Confession**

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairing/s: HiratoxYogi (Hirayogi), hints of GarekixNai (Garenai)**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi, minna! This is the first installment of the series 'Ways to Confess'. In this series, there will be different ways a person will confess their love to another. In every chapter, there will be different pairings from different animes. **

**Tsuna: to those readers who are interested to read the series 'Ways to Confess', Judai-chan will post it as a cross-over between Karneval and K since the next installment will be from the anime K.**

**Judai: so, without further ado…. Let me show you the first installment of Ways to Confess: Flower Confession.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Karneval especially its characters. **

**Warning: Shounen-ai…. OOC And that's all…. I guess? **

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!**

**Ways to Confess: Flower Confession**

It was a bright sunny day, the weather was so nice that almost all of the students of Circus Academy doesn't want to go to school and just kept on sleeping. Well, too bad for them having to come to school on such a nice day.

Anyway, we should focus on the main protagonist of this story. A blonde haired, violet eyed male teen was walking towards his locker to get his things for his first class, which was one of his hated subject: History*.

The blonde teen, named Yogi, opened his locker and was about to pick up his things, when he saw a single thorn less rose on his locker. He picked up the flower and smelled it.

'_Ah….. Smells nice…..'_ Yogi thought as he smiled. He picked up his things, closed his locker and walked towards his first class, all the while twirling the rose.

**First Period: History**

Yogi walked towards his seat which was surrounded by his friends: a black haired, blue eyed male named Gareki, a white haired red eyed boy named Nai, and a platinum blonde haired violet eyed girl named Tsukumo.

'_I wonder why they're surrounding my seat….' _Yogi thought.

As he arrived, he saw a single jonquil flower placed on his table. Shocked and confused, he picked it up and smelled it.

"Heh….. It seems you have a secret admirer, Yogi." Gareki said as he pointed at the red rose on Yogi's other hand. The blonde teen blushed.

"N-no! I don't! Besides, it's kind of impossible for me to have a secret admirer."

"Yeah….. Since you only have fangirls." Gareki stated as he looked at the crowd of girls, who were giggling and looking at Yogi from the classroom door.

"Tsukumo, what is a secret admirer?" Nai asked cutely. Gareki, Yogi and Tsukumo flinched.

'_Must not taint Nai-kun's innocence.'_ Tsukumo thought.

'_Tch. So innocent and naïve.'_ Gareki thought.

'_Nai-chan, kawaii….'_ Yogi thought.

All the while, Nai was looking at them, expecting an answer.

"Umm…. Nai-kun, it's nothing. Don't think about it too much. Anyway, Yogi, I just remembered a lesson from my biology class, about flower language. It says that a thorn less rose means 'love at first sight' and a jonquil flower means 'love me'. " Tsukumo said.

"E-eh? W-why would someone send me these kinds of flowers?" Yogi asked while blushing. Before anyone can answer, the bell rang and their teacher came in. everyone immediately walked back to their seats. While listening to the lesson, Yogi kept on fingering the petals of the flowers he received.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a man was hiding just outside the classroom, watching the blonde secretly while smiling.

After their first class, the blonde haired teen walked towards the lockers together with his Gareki, Nai and Tsukumo. Their lockers were just right next to each other. Yogi opened his locker and saw two flowers of different kinds. One was a dwarf sunflower and the other one was a red tulip.

"Uhh…. Tsukumo-chan, what does a dwarf sunflower and a red tulip mean?" Yogi asked while showing the said flowers.

"A dwarf sunflower means 'admiration or gratitude' while a red tulip means 'a declaration of love'." Tsukumo answered. Yogi blushed while Gareki whistled.

"The person giving you these flowers must be a stalker, huh?"

"Ga-Gareki-kun! Please don't say something like that!" Yogi said, terrified of the thought that his secret admirer (he finally admitted it!) was actually a stalker.

"Don't worry, Yogi! I'm sure that person must have been in love with Yogi so much that it decided to admire you from afar!" Nai said. Gareki, Yogi and Tsukumo looked at the white haired boy, surprised.

"Nai-kun, how did you come up with that?" Tsukumo asked.

"Uhh…. Since you didn't answer me before, I texted Eva nee-san about love and secret admirers, and also I told her about the flowers Yogi kept on receiving. Am I…. wrong?" Nai asked, getting teary eyed.

"N-no! Nai-chan! You're not wrong! You're right! Right, Tsukumo-chan? Gareki-kun?" Yogi said, frantically.

"Y-yeah…" Gareki and Tsukumo answered.

'_Eva…. You witch…. Tainting Nai's innocence….'_ Gareki thought.

'_I should have answered Nai earlier…. I'm sure Eva's explanation is much bolder than mine….' _Tsukumo thought.

'_Nai-chan's ….. Innocence…. Tainted by Eva nee-san….'_ Yogi thought. In the background it seems that they could hear Eva laughing at their predicament.

Nai just blinked and smiled.

**2****nd**** Period: Chemistry (Laboratory)**

As Yogi sat on his usual seat during their laboratory class in chemistry, he saw two yellow colored flowers on his table. On each of the flowers was a note attached on its stem. He picked up one of the yellow colored flowers, unfastened the note and read it, but not aloud mind you.

_Coreopsis: always cheerful_

_Your cheerfulness is like a sun that brightens my day._

_Every smile on your face gives me the feeling of warmth and it makes me smile with such blissfulness._

_Please remain cheerful for it one of your attributes that makes you, you and makes you admirable._

You blushed and picked up the flower with a note attached to it. He unfastened the note and read it.

_Buttercups: childishness_

_Even though people called you childish and were making fun of you because of it,_

_I think your childishness is one of the qualities that make you able to communicate well with people,_

_Adult and children alike._

_That's why, _

_If we were able to have a child,_

_That is if you accept me as your one and only love,_

_I bet you'll be a wonderful mother._

Yogi blushed, his face a bit too red, upon reading the note with the child part. The bell suddenly rang and their teacher's aide came in. he quickly hid the flowers and notes and immediately took out his notebook.

Unnoticed by Yogi, the teacher's aide, a man with dark violet colored hair and eyes, noticed him hiding the flowers and notes. Smirking, the teacher's aide went back on writing the lesson on the white board.

**At the Male's Locker Room….**

It was almost time for their next period, which was P.E., and Yogi was on the male's locker room in order to change into his P.E. uniform. He opened his locker and was surprised as he saw a white colored flower placed on top his P.E. uniform. He picked it up and admired it.

Gareki, whose locker was beside Yogi and was grumbling about 'why his locker was beside Yogi' and 'it should be beside Nai because that guy's too innocent and clumsy', raised an eyebrow as he saw the white flower on Yogi's hand. He shrugged and smirked.

"It seems you're falling in love to your 'stalker' even without knowing who it is."

"This person is not a stalker, Gareki-kun. They're too sweet to be a stalker…."

"Oh? So you're not denying that you've fallen in love with this person?"

Yogi blushed and stuttered. Gareki smirked smugly and continued changing. The blonde teen sighed and he, too, started changing.

**3****rd**** Period: P.E….**

While they were stretching, Yogi talked to his friends: Gareki, Nai and Tsukumo, about the flowers and notes that he received during his chemistry class.

"You know, we should report this person to the police for sexual harassment." Gareki commented. Tsukumo and Yogi sweat dropped.

"Gareki-kun, you're over reacting…." Tsukumo said.

"What's sexual harassment?" Nai asked. The other three froze.

"It's nothing, Nai. Don't think about it." Gareki said.

**After P.E. class…**

After changing his clothes, Yogi met up with his friends to walk towards the cafeteria for lunch, all the while showing them the white colored flower he got on his gym locker.

"It's an arbutus flower. In flower language, it means 'you're the only one I love'. " Tsukumo said. Yogi blushed.

"Yogi, your 'stalker' is creepy." Gareki commented.

"I think it's sweet." Nai said with a sweet smile on his face. The three couldn't help but agree with him especially seeing the sweet smile on his face.

**At the Cafeteria…. Lunch Time!**

The four of them were on their usual table on the cafeteria, eating their lunch, when suddenly, the lights turned off and music was played right after.

"E-eh? What's going on?"

"Gareki, its dark!"

"O-oi! Nai!"

"Nai-kun? Gareki-kun? Yogi?"

Suddenly, a spotlight was lighted at Yogi then, another at the door across the room. Then, a man with dark violet colored hair and eyes entered while singing the first verse of the song.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you~_

This time, the dark violet haired man started walking towards Yogi, never breaking his eye contact.

"_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Yogi I was so enchanted to meet you too~_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

Now, the dark violet haired man was standing in front of the blushing and gapping Yogi. Tsukumo was giggling then smiled at them. Gareki, who has a video camera on his hand, was filming all of it from the start with a smirk while Nai was smiling at Yogi.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you~_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
Yogi I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too~

I was never in love with someone else  
I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
Yogi I was so in love with you~**  


When the song was finished, the dark violet haired man snapped his fingers. The lights came on and everyone, except for the dark violet haired man, gasped as they saw the cafeteria filled with red roses.

"E-eh? Hi-Hirato….. senpai?" Yogi said, astonished. The dark violet haired man, Hirato, smirked.

"Do you know, the cafeteria is filled with 365 roses all in all. Which means…." Hirato started.

"'I always think about you everyday'." Tsukumo continued. HIrato then, produced a red plastic rose on his hand and held it towards Yogi.

"E-eh?"

"Plus one plastic red rose means: 'I'll always love you till the last rose petal withers'."

"But the red plastic rose's petals will never wither…." Nai commented. Hirato smirked while Yogi's face was bright red and he was currently on the verge of fainting.

Hirato kneeled in front of Yogi.

"Yogi, I love you. Would you accept this man kneeling before you to be the only love of your life?"

"The four-eyes look like he's proposing to Yogi." Gareki murmured at Tsukumo. Everyone went silent as they waited for Yogi's reply.

"I…I….. Y-yes." Yogi said, blushing. Hirato stood up and kissed Yogi on the lips. Everyone wolf whistled and clapped while the kissed blonde teen was stunned.

"Tsukumo, thanks for the hard work."

"It's nothing, Hirato-senpai."

"EH?! Tsukumo was conspiring with Hirato-senpai?!" Nai, Gareki and Yogi (who was function again) exclaimed.

"Hirato-senpai just asked me to tell Yogi all the meaning of the flowers in order for his plan to work." Tsukumo said. Gareki, who was still holding his video camera, just shrugged.

"Well, I don't care anymore." Gareki said and went beside Nai. Together, they filmed Yogi, who was whining and hitting Hirato, while the dark violet haired man was just chuckling.

**The End!**

**Omake!:**

"Ummmm…. Yogi, Gareki, Tsukumo, Hirato-senpai… Eva nee-san told me what sexual harassment is." Nai said, eating his lunch while texting.

Gareki, Tsukumo and Yogi, who was sitting on Hirato's lap, froze in the middle of eating their lunch and looked at Nai.

"That will teach you a lesson that next time Nai asked something, you should answer it." Hirato said as he continued on eating.

**The End!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that was the first installment of Ways to Confess. Hope you like the story! **

**Tsuna: So, for those interested to read the whole series of 'Ways to Confess', it will be posted on the Karneval and K cross over.**

***Yeah… I kinda don't like history so I made Yogi hate history… hehe**

****The song Hirato sang was 'Enchanted' by Owl City, the song that inspired me to write this story.**

**Judai: you can also request a pairing (even from different anime) for me to write.**

**Next installment: Mikototsu**

**Tsuna: Read and Review minna!  
**

**Judai: Have a good day/night!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
